Lost
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Maybe there was a good reason Lloyd never remembered his mother or that Garmadon turned evil before Lloyd could really remember him any other way. Based on an old headcannon from around two-ish years back.


**Well you guys wanted to see it... so here it is...**

* * *

><p>He was a wreck when he woke up to her whimpers but he wasted no time getting into the closest hospital where he had to listen to her whimpers turn into screams as she was giving birth to their baby. Young Garmadon was always afraid of this day. He didn't exactly know why, maybe it was just because he knew they would responsibility over a new life, or maybe it was something else he just could put a finger on.<p>

He felt her squeeze his hand with all her strength as she cried every time she tried pushing. At last they heard a baby cry and he saw the tiny thing for the first time, she had a boy, just like she always wanted. At first it seemed like they were going to be completely fine.

Then, however, he found out what he had a bad feeling about.

It was nothing with the baby, no, their baby boy was fine. For whatever reason, there was some form of complication, meaning, she was about to die. But Misako? She was far from delicate and weak, she trained with ninja, she knew Spinjitsu… she would live… right?

"You're gonna take care of him right?" she looked up.

"Please don't say that… you're not… you're not gonna die… they're liars… what do they know?" he looked at squirming baby he was holding maybe a little too tightly. "You've been kicked around and beaten up by every bad guy we've faced and you never died once you barely got scratches on you…"

"Garmadon…" she let out a tired sigh, barely shaking her head. "I'm sorry baby…" she felt his hand slip in hers. "I love you… and please be a good daddy to Lloyd… don't ever leave him… protect him always… and… don't ever give into the evil… do it for me…"

"I… I can't without you though… come on; you'll be fine by tomorrow…" he shook his head, trying to plead. When he looked again her eyes were shut. He didn't say anything or even waited for someone to come and talk to him, he just left with his son.

* * *

><p>Ever since Lloyd opened his eyes for the first time it hurt. They were the same shade of green as his mother's. He never let the baby out of his sight though because he was a piece of her and he promised he'd look after the infant even with her gone forever.<p>

Wu was of no help to him and the younger brother knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his older brother who shut himself in even more so he gave up and just stopped trying to talk to him.

One night though, Garmadon gave in to every terrible feeling he had built up over a few very short years. He looked at Lloyd who was half asleep in his arms. The little boy was not even three yet and yet here they were at door of the infamous Darkly's school where no one with a sane mind would dare go to.

He felt his small son nuzzle closer and sighed, going inside. It was for the best right now or that was what he kept saying to make himself feel less bad.

"Why would I ever take that boy in? He's the grandson of the First Spinjitsu Master… that stupid goody two shoes…" Darkly leaned on the armrest of his chair with a smug look at the boy's father.

Garmadon glared at him with his glowing red eyes which made the other sit up more in his seat, "Because he is _my _son… and I'm about to take over Ninjago and I can't take care of him while doing that now can I? So I suggest you keep him here until I'm able to come back…"

Lloyd was left there without any more debate on the matter. Darkly took one look at the innocent boy sleeping and shook his head. Just because he was the son of the "would soon to be" Lord Garmadon didn't mean he would inherit the dark heart of his father.

* * *

><p>Garmadon went up to gates of where his brother continued to live after all these years and walked in with nothing but the Golden Weapons on his mind. He was going to do what he wanted to from now on since it was just him left to shoulder responsibility of caring for Lloyd.<p>

He would make the world how he wanted it to be so his son could have everything unlike what he could have done for Misako who told him all she wanted was for him to be there with her and to fight the poison that made him bitter. He was done listening to the memories of what she wanted after almost three years, she wasn't here now so why should he?

She wasn't there for him like she always promised. She wasn't there to talk him out of doing such a crazy thing and trying to make him see he had enough and didn't need any more. She gave up and left him when he would need her the most.

She was the one that kept him in the light and was there to guide him from the evil that tried to pull him away. Now he was left alone and he was very lost as he stalked around the Underworld, deeper into the evil that sparked his full blown desire for the world to be his.

**Uuuuuugh *lies on the floor face first* I'm sorry... this was my crappy headcannon all those years ago(yea like two/three)... that Garmadon totally turned evil after his wife died after she gave birth to Lloyd... Seriously guys this is what I thought happened... then I saw the preview for The Stone Warrior episode and was like "Well screw my idea! This is better for my baby" being I knew Garmadon and her would have interaction at some point.**

**Now that I depressed myself with this hella old idea, Imma gonna post something to make me laugh! *skips off***

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Mar**


End file.
